Visitors
by Andrea Christine
Summary: This is the sequel to The Diary, written with my friend Providencelover. We hope you enjoy it!


The Visitor  
By Providencelover and Christine  
  
This story picks up where "The Diary" left off. Syd is recovering from her exposure to the chemical spill in the ER. Kerry has a month's vacation, so she and Syd are going to take a trip to the vacation home which Carter's family gave them for a wedding present.  
  
Denver Airport, a week and half after the end of The Diary:  
Kerry and Syd are getting off the plane from Chicago, making their way through the crowded airport.  
Syd: I'm so glad you thought of this, Kerry. Some time away from it all will be just what I need to get back to myself. It's too bad Carter couldn't come.  
Kerry: Yeah, it is, but it will be fun for us to just spend some friend time. (checks map of airport) We need to go through here, then we'll be at the car rental.  
Syd: I'm amazed you didn't tell me about this vacation house earlier, Kerry. It sounds absolutely fascinating! Tell me more about the town we're going to.  
Kerry: (grins) Well, the town is called Aspen Falls. A lot of people get it mixed up with Aspen as in the celebrity ski resort. Aspen Falls is further north and completely different. It's like going back in time, it's so simple and just unpretentious.  
Syd: (sighs dreamily) It sounds perfect!   
Kerry: It will be, you'll see!  
They find the car rental and drive off in a comfortably sized blue car.   
Kerry: I'll drive, if you'll be my navigator.  
Syd: It's a deal. Usually Joanie tries to navigate when we'd go on car trips, and we'd end up getting lost. I love my sister, but she has absolutely no sense of direction!  
Kerry: You should try going somewhere with John! The man was a surgical intern and is a talented doctor, but I swear he would go the wrong way on a one-way street.  
They chat as they drive. Syd eventually dozes off, she is still a little weak from her ordeal with the chemical reaction. About two hours later, Kerry turns onto a secluded highway that leads to a small town of about nine thousand people. A colorful sign by the road reads "WELCOME TO ASPEN FALLS."  
Kerry: (gleefully) Wake up, Syd! We're here! Syd opens her eyes and sees what must be one of the most beautiful places she's ever visited. Most of the houses are of a Victorian style, with elegant rose gardens and trellises of flowering vines. The streets are narrow and lined with trees, the mountains rising majestically in the background.   
Syd: Wow! This is even more beautiful than I expected!  
Kerry: Give it a few days, and it will feel like a home away from home. She turns at the next corner, pulling up in front of a sprawling ranch house with a large garden in the backyard.   
Kerry: This is it.   
They get out of the car and take their suitcases inside. The spare bedroom is decorated in hues of violet, furnished in a style not unlike Syd's guest house. Due to the abundance of windows, the house has a light and airy feeling that can't help but be cheerful.  
Kerry: Hey, Syd, I'm going out back to see how the rose bushes are doing this summer.   
Syd puts her suitcase in her room and joins Kerry outside.   
Kerry is giving Syd a tour of the garden when something over the neighbor's fence catches Syd's eye.  
Syd: (pointing) Kerry, what is that? It almost looks like a smokestack!  
Kerry: (laughing) It is. Joanna must be working on her Titanic models again.   
Syd: Titanic models? Kerry: Some of the best parts of Aspen Falls are the people. Our neighbor Joanna is an artist and part-time cabaret singer. She's been designing replicas of the Titanic for several years now. You want to meet her? Syd: Sure!  
Kerry knocks on the fence gate.  
Kerry: Joanna? Is that you? Joanna: Kerry Weaver! It's been forever since I've seen you! Come on in! Want to see my latest project?  
A smiling woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail opens the gate. She is holding a paintbrush in one hand and a can of paint in the other.  
Kerry: Joanna, this is my friend Sydney Hansen from Providence. We're seeking refuge from the city for a little while. Syd, this is Joanna. As you can see, she's quite artistic.  
Syd: I'm pleased to meet you.  
Joanna: Me, too. Come on, I'll show you my ship.  
They walk across the yard to find a replica of the Titanic about the size of a truck. Every detail is exact, down the colors and accessories.  
Joanna: This one's for the city hall. They asked me to make one for their grand opening of their remodeled building.   
Syd: This is fascinating. How did you get started on this?  
Joanna: (laughing) Right after the movie came out, my nine-year-old daughter wanted to make a Titanic Valentine's Day box. We got a whole bunch of crepe paper and paint, and spent the whole weekend making it. Then I decided that if one that size would turn out, why not try bigger?  
Kerry: You should see some of her other work.  
Joanna: I could work on them all day, but I've got to wash up and get down to the Bee. (to Syd) My husband Ray owns a little pancake house called the Sleeping Bee. He's a much better cook than I am, but he occasionally needs another pair of hands. It's nice to meet you, Syd! We'll have to go out for lunch sometime.  
Joanna tells them goodbye, and Kerry and Syd head back to the house.   
Syd: She was nice.  
Kerry: Yeah, we're lucky to have some really great neighbors. I'll introduce you to more of them tomorrow.  
Syd: I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really worn out from the flight.  
Kerry: Me too.   
Syd falls asleep almost at once, but some time later she awakens to the sounds of people talking outside. She tiptoes to the window and peers outside. She cannot believe her eyes, for standing before her are Lucy Knight and Anne Frank.  
Syd opens the window. The smell of roses greets her on the night breeze.   
Syd: Lucy, is that you!  
Lucy: Hi, Syd! Your mom told me to tell you hi, but she's on vacation, too. Barbados is lovely this time of year. However, I have a visitor for you and Kerry.  
Anne: (shyly) Hi, Syd!  
Syd gets tears in her eyes, remembering the last time she saw Anne. She was completely changed, no longer scrawny or sick. Her face was vibrant, the same as Lucy's. It was then that Syd noticed that both Lucy and Anne were carrying suitcases.  
Syd: Hi, Anne! Are you two taking a vacation too?  
Lucy: As a matter of fact, we are. We've come to spend some time in Aspen Falls.  
Syd: (incredulous) You can do that?   
Lucy: You bet. There is so much that would amaze you, Syd.   
Syd: It's a good thing Kerry and Carter's house has so many rooms! Come on, I'll show you inside.  
Anne and Lucy come into Syd's room. Syd: Anne, you look.... well..... Anne: (laughs) You mean I look better then the last time you saw me? Syd: Yeah. So, is Lucy showing you what modern life is like? Anne: Yep. I'm still having trouble getting used to the idea of being able to do things that I couldn't do during the war. Syd: Trust me you can do a lot of things. I hate to say it Anne but its not as dangerous here as it as in Amsterdam. Anne laughs. Lucy: I even showed her County General in Chicago. She didn't like the ambulances though. Anne gives Lucy an annoyed look. Anne: I can speak for myself thank you. Lucy shrugs. Lucy: Sorry. Syd: the ambulance sounds too much like the sirens on the trucks huh? Anne: Yeah, every time I heard one I thought I was gonna be taken. Then Syd hears a cat meow and looks over to see Mooshie come out of Anne's suit case. Anne: Mooshie! Mooshie gets away from Anne and starts running around the room. Syd catches him and holds him tight. Syd: At least you weren't taken away. Lucy: Hey Anne I'm gonna go put our suit cases in our hotel, want me to take yours? Anne: No, I have some stuff I want to show Syd. Lucy nods and then disappears. Anne sits on the bed beside Syd. Syd: So, where's Margot? Anne: With your mom actually. Syd looks at Anne with a surprised look on her face. Syd: Really? Anne: Yeah. Syd and Anne sit in a chair beside the window and wrap up in a blanket. The birds are singing outside the window. Anne: Listen Syd, birds. I'd forgotten about birds. Syd sighs. Syd: Yeah. I can't even get it into my head that we were actually in that horrible place. Anne: My clothes had lice all over them. I itched all the time. But lets not dwell on that right now. I want to hear about what life is like now. Syd: Well.....um.... Then they see Mooshie under the chair. Syd picks him up. Syd: Hello Mooshie. Mooshie doesn't like it in Syd's lap and gets down running toward the open doorway. Anne: Mooshie, get back here. Syd: Don't let him wake Kerry. Syd and Anne follow Mooshie through the house. Anne: Stop that cat. Kerry comes out of her room, fully dressed and ready for the day, Mooshie in her arms.  
Kerry: Whose cat is this? He's cute!  
Syd: (stammering) He, um, he's not mine...  
Anne: (steps forward) He's mine! Well, sort of. A friend gave him to me.  
Kerry: (as if nothing is out of the ordinary) Hello, are you a friend of Syd's?  
Anne: Yes, I am. My name is Anne.   
Kerry: It's nice to meet you, Anne. Are you new to Aspen Falls? Anne: (shyly) I've never been here before, if that's what you mean. (looks around house) This is a really nice house! I like the wallpaper, it's very pretty.  
Kerry: Thanks, John and I picked it out when we first came up here. Usually I live in Chicago, but Syd may have told you that. When John and I got married, this vacation house was a gift from his grandmother.  
Anne: Wow, that was so nice. My grandmother gave me a fountain pen, a lovely one. But it wasn't a wedding present! (giggles)  
Syd: (recovering from the shock that Kerry can see Anne and thinks nothing is strange) So what are we going to do today, Kerry? You're the one who knows the town!  
Kerry: (grins, excited) Oh, there is so much I want to show you! We'll have to take Anne over to see Joanna and her ships. (to Anne) That's one spectacle you missed! I know! We can go over to the Sleeping Bee for breakfast. Do you like pancakes, Anne?  
Anne is not sure what to say. Syd catches her eye and gives her a discreet nod.  
Anne: Sure, it sounds good.  
Kerry: Then, we can go shopping! There is no mall here, but the downtown is fantastic. You'll be amazed.  
Syd: (under her breath) You have no idea...  
Anne: (getting really excited) And then what will we do after that?  
Kerry: We can take a long walk around the neighborhood and see all the gardens. Almost everyone in Aspen Falls is a gardener. Even John and I, on occasion. They look lovely this time of year.  
Anne: (sighs dreamily) I'd love that, I love to be outside.  
Kerry: And we can't forget about the North 40!  
Syd: What is that?  
Kerry: It's this clearing in the woods north of town where the men's lodges had a catapult built.  
Syd: (Laughing) What? Was someone watching too much Northern Exposure or what? Kerry: Probably. Also when Matthew Harrison went to Scotland, he saw the museum where they build them, and decided the town had to have one. Anyway, the guys decide to catapult something for practically no reason at all, and then they invite the entire town out to watch.   
Anne: Really? That sounds really strange!  
Kerry: (nods) Yeah, and that's exactly their point. Just wait till you hear about what Joanna is planning to do...  
At the Sleeping Bee: A large, cozy Victorian house turned into a pancake house, very well-decorated in antiques. The typical breakfast crowd is there, filling the house with conversation.  
Anne: These chocolate chip pancakes are very, very good!  
Syd: That's why they're my favorite.  
Kerry: I like them, but nothing beats strawberry. That's what I have every time I come here. (Pours strawberry sauce on her pancakes) So, (lowers voice a bit) about Joanna's latest project...  
Syd: Her work is so cool.  
Kerry: She has contacted the Titanic historical society in England, and they've given her authorization to build a life-size Titanic out here, part resort and part memorial.  
Syd: You're kidding!  
Kerry: That's what the whole town thought at first, but I think it will be great for the town. Imagine, a Titanic that can't sink... because it's nowhere near the water.  
Syd: Anne, when we get home, we'll have to watch the Titanic movie. You'll see a little more of what captured Joanna's imagination then.  
Anne: It sounds fascinating.  
They finish their breakfast and then go downtown to do some shopping.  
At a little shop in town: Kerry, Syd and Anne are looking around the shop and Kerry and Syd are showing Anne all around the town. Anne: This place is so cute. I love it. Kerry: Its one of my favorite places here. They have everything, from books, to music to videos. Its great for a small town. Anne nods and goes over to the books. She studies them and then something catches her eye. She looks at Syd and Syd sees the look on her face. Syd: Are you OK? Anne looks at the object again, her diary. Anne: Uh.... yeah.... fine. Anne leaves the book shelf and proceeds to the other sections of the store. Kerry notices Anne sudden change in mood. Kerry: (To Syd) Is Anne OK? Syd: Yeah, fine. Syd walks over to Anne who is looking at CD's. Anne: What are these called Syd? Syd: They're called CD's. They have songs on them. Anne picks up one, N'SYNC Anne: And who are these hottys? Syd laughs. Syd: That's N'SYNC. Anne: Very cute though not as cute as Hello? Syd: Hello? Anne: The boy I went out with before we went into hiding. Syd: (lowers her voice) Shh, will you keep it down, do you want to blow your cover? Anne shakes her head and looks down. Anne: No. Syd: (in a stern voice) OK then. Then Kerry comes over to them. Kerry: What are you two talking about over here? Anne looks up, a smile on her face. Anne: (acting a bit nervous) UH.... nothing. Kerry looks at Syd and Syd just shrugs. Kerry: Well we'd better be getting back before dark. Syd: Yeah, we better. come along Anne. Anne follows. Then a kid comes in with her father. Father: What is it you have to get honey? Girl: The Diary of Anne Frank. I want to be just like her when I'm fifteen. Anne smiles to herself. Syd: (whispers) Told you, people look up to you. Kerry: Syd, Anne, come on. Anne: Coming. Anne and Syd follow Kerry out the door. Back at the house: Syd and Anne go into Syd's room while Kerry talks to Joanna. Anne That was fun Syd. I'm sorry I didn't exactly act right when I saw my diary, I should have expected it. Syd: I know, I guess I would have been shocked too if I would have seen my diary on the shelf. Anne nods and picks up Mooshie who has come into the room. Anne: Kerry doesn't know that I'm... well.... you know. Syd: Not unless you tell her or accidentally slip. Anne: I want to surprise her and I promise I won't say one word. Syd: (laughs) OK Miss Quack Quack. Anne hits Syd with a pillow and they start an all out war. A few minutes later, Kerry comes into the room.  
Kerry: Anne, Syd? You want to watch Titanic?  
Syd: Sure! (to Anne) You're going to love this.  
Anne: I can't wait.  
Kerry makes some popcorn and they sit down and watch the movie.   
Kerry: Anne, have you seen Titanic before? Anne: (trying to laugh) No, I haven't.  
Kerry: You're in for a treat, then. After we watch I'll have to introduce you to my neighbor Joanna, the one who makes all the Titanic models. She's a really good artist.  
Anne: I'd like that.  
At the end of the movie: all three are teary-eyed over the story of Jack and Rose.  
Anne: It's not really true, is it? I mean, were Jack and Rose real?  
Syd: No, but there were probably a lot of people like them. There is a knock at the door.  
Kerry: (answers door) Joanna! We were just going to come over and see you.  
Joanna: I couldn't wait, I had to show you this first. It's a letter from the Titanic Historical Society. They've approved my project!   
Kerry: That's fantastic!! I'm so happy for you! When will it start?  
Joanna: This next week. It will only take a couple of months, they're sending some extra builders.  
Kerry: That is so awesome. Can we come over and see your current project? You've met Syd, but I don't think you know Anne. Joanna: Hi, pleased to meet you. (looks at Anne like she thinks she's seen her before, but then dismisses it.) Come on, I'll show you my ship.  
Syd: (quietly, to Anne) Make sure you ask Kerry about her jazz collection when we get home. That's something modern you'd probably enjoy.   
Anne: OK. Kerry, can we listen to your records when we get home? Kerry: Sure! Have you heard of Chris Connor?  
Anne: No, I haven't. Who is she? Kerry: Only the best vocalist alive. She made records in the fifties and still makes them today. You'll love it.  
They are now at Joanna's house, ready to see her ship.  
Anne and Syd and Kerry walk into Joanna's house and see the ship. Its huge, and it looks exactly like the Titanic. Anne: I remember learning about this in school. Me and my friend Jackie did a play about it once, a year before we.... Anne stops, just realizing what she was about to say. She looks at Syd with a guilty expression on her face. Kerry: were you going to say something Anne? Anne shakes her head. Anne: No, I wasn't. Anne looks at the ship in amazement. Back at the house: later that night. Anne and Syd are in their room. Anne is sitting at the desk writing in her diary. Syd: So, what do you think of modern life so far? Anne: I like it. Then Lucy appears. Lucy: I'm glad, I just talked to Margot, she wants a detailed report. Syd laughs. Syd: Hi Luce. Lucy: Hi. I take it Kerry doesn't suspect a thing? Anne and Syd shake their heads. Anne: Nope, she's totally in the dark. She's asleep now so we can talk quietly. Syd can I go get a snack while you talk to Lucy? Syd: Sure, bring me back something. Anne gets up, taking her diary with her. She goes into the kitchen and gets a snack. Anne sits down at the table and begins writing in her diary. Anne: (writing in her diary) Modern life is nothing compared to what I'm used to. Its weird never being asked to put up black out sheets or wear a yellow star. I can actually walk around without being afraid that I'm gonna get taken..... Then Syd comes out of the room. Syd: Hey come on, Lucy has something to show us and I'm hungry. Anne gets up and follows Syd into the room, leaving her diary sitting on the table.   
The Next Morning:   
Kerry wakes up early, as usual, and goes to the kitchen to make some orange juice and breakfast. She is stirring the waffle batter while listening to one of her favorite jazz records, when she sees something sitting on the kitchen table. She goes over to see what it is, picks it up and realizes it's a diary.   
Kerry: It must by Syd's. I'll just leave it here for her. I would never violate her privacy in a million years.   
As she lays it down and begins to walk away, the hem of her robe catches on the edge and pulls it to the ground. A black and white picture falls out of the front cover. Kerry kneels down to pick it up.  
Kerry frowns, staring at the picture. It is an image of a group of people dressed for a dance or party, from the late 1930's or early 1940's. Kerry shakes her head in confusion as she replaces the picture in the front cover, without looking at the pages inside. Nevertheless, she cannot imagine why Syd would have a picture so old. It was likely before the time of her parents, and she didn't recognize anyone in the photo. She returns to the stove to make the waffles.  
In the corner of the room, Lucy breathes a sigh of relief.   
Lucy: (to herself only) I hate to deceive you, Kerry, but I've got to keep Anne's secret.  
Fifteen Minutes Later: Syd and Anne awake, getting ready.   
Kerry: Syd, Anne, breakfast is ready!  
Anne: It smells delicious!  
Kerry: Thanks, I like to cook when I can find the time.  
Syd: Is this the day we're going to see the North Thirty? Kerry: It's the North Forty, and we can go if you want to. The lodges are planning their Spring Flings, so they're giving presentations every day at two o'clock.  
Anne: It still seems so funny, a catapult in the middle of nowhere! (giggles)  
Syd: Yeah, but it can't beat a Titanic in the middle of nowhere!  
Kerry: Joanna's giving Carter and I reservations for the first weekend of the resort. We're not sure when that will be, but we'll be here.  
Syd: That will be so fun.  
Kerry: Oh, Syd, did you leave your diary on the kitchen table? I found it this morning. Syd and Anne exchanged a startled look.  
Syd: Oh, that's right. I was writing about our little adventure up here last night, and accidentally left it out here. Anne and I got hungry for a snack after you went to bed.  
Kerry: Mystery solved!  
Anne: (echoes, laughing nervously) Yes, mystery solved!  
Kerry: An old picture fell out when I was moving it, but I put it back in without reading anything. I just love old pictures.  
Syd: (thinking on her toes) Yeah, it's some friends of my grandparents. I found it when I was going through some stuff of my mom's.  
Kerry: Who wants to go shopping before we go to the North Forty?  
Anne: (grins) I do!   
Kerry: Don't let me forget, I've got to program my VCR. Remember WENN is on tonight.   
Syd: The show about the radio station? (Syd remembers a strange dream she had about the people there)  
Kerry: (laughs) Yeah, that's the one. Anne, have you seen it? You might not have, it hasn't been on for almost three years. John taped it all for me. Anne: That sounds good.  
Later that Day: After shopping downtown, discovering even more unique stores, they drive out to the North Forty. The North Forty is a clearing in the woods north of town, where the Loyal Order Caribou and the Society of Frontier Buffalo have their most unique landmark, the North Forty Catapult. It looms in the distance, visible for several miles. Kerry: You two are going to love this. There's a little lodge out here, a place where you can watch if it's raining. Some people have receptions and parties there.  
They go inside the North Forty Lodge, which is decorated in dark burgundy and green.  
Syd: This is very elegant, for a catapult place!  
Anne: It's beautiful. I wish I could invite all my friends here for a dance! (realizes she's almost said too much) But they don't live around here, so it's just a nice thought.  
Syd puts an arm around her, realizing Anne must miss her friends very much.  
Kerry: They have places to watch over here by the big window. Look, there it is!  
Syd: Wow, that certainly is unusual.  
Anne: No kidding!  
Kerry: I think they're flinging some old mailboxes today. Don't worry, after the fling they'll go get them and take them to the recycling center. This is just for show.  
They watch at the lodge men load a pile of old, rusty mailboxes into the area beneath the large wooden catapult, start it in motion and send the mailboxes aloft in the air.  
Anne: That was very interesting. I think I liked it. I'm not sure, but is most fascinating.  
Kerry: Then you'd be perfect for Aspen Falls, honey. What these people don't think of must not exist!  
Syd: I definitely liked it. It's strange, but I liked it. I've got to get one of those North Forty postcards and send it to my family. I think my dad would get a real kick out of it.  
Kerry: Jim? Oh, certainly! (laughs) John loved it the first time he saw it. Later that day, he decided to join the Loyal Order of Caribou. They wear moose hats at their meetings, you know. Round hats with antlers glued to the side. It's really quite ridiculous!  
Syd and Anne laughed at the image of Carter wearing a moose hat. Later that evening, they sit down in Kerry's rec room to watch Remember WENN, when there is a knock at the door.  
Kerry: wonder who that could be? Kerry gets up to answer the door. She opens it to find Elizabeth, Mark and baby Ella on the doorstep. Kerry: Lizzie what are you doing here? Elizabeth: Well me and Mark both needed a break from work and we wanted to show Ella the town. Even though she'll be too young to remember it. Kerry: Well guess whose here and she's dying to see Ella. Elizabeth doesn't need to guess. Elizabeth: Syd? Syd comes over and hugs Elizabeth. she kisses Ella on the head. Syd: She's soo cute. Elizabeth: Thanks, she's a handful all right. Kerry: Well come on in. Mark: Thanks. Elizabeth and Mark come into the house, along with Ella. Syd: Anne, come over here, I have someone I want you to meet. Anne gets up off the couch and comes over to Syd. Syd: Anne, this is Elizabeth Corday and her husband Mark. And this is their daughter Ella. Elizabeth, Mark this is my friend Anne. Elizabeth: Hi Anne. Anne: Please to meet you. (poiints at Ella) She's so cute. Elizabeth: Thanks. So Syd what are you doing here? Syd: I'm here with Kerry, tryng to recover from the drug exposure. Elizabeth: I heard about that, I'm sorry. Syd: Its not a big deal. Can I hold Ella? Elizabeth: Sure. Syd takes Ella from Elizabeth and sits on the couch with her. Syd: Has she been good? Elizabeth: She's been very good. She only cries when she's hungry. Anne: I wish I was that good of a baby. Mother always told me that I cried all the time. Elizabeth laughs.   
Anne: So, are you from Chicago? Elizabeth: I live there now, but I'm originally from England. Anne: Cool. Elizabeth: Where are you from? Anne tries to think of what she can say without giving herself away. Anne: Well I'm from Amsterdam but I moved to the US when I was really little. Syd gives Anne a confused look and she gives Syd a signal to not say anything. Elizabeth: So we have something in common, then, don't we? (Smiles warmly) Anne shrugs. Anne: Yeah, we do. Kerry: Anybody want some iced tea? Elizabeth: That would be very nice, Kerry, thank you! Syd: I would like some, what about you Anne? Anne: Sure! Kerry goes into the kitchen to get the pitcher. Elizabeth takes Ella from Syd and sits down on the couch with her. Syd: So how has the ER been lately? Elizabeth: Crazy, as always! What do you think of Aspen Falls? This is my first visit, but Kerry and Carter have told us quite a few amazing stories! Syd: It's great, I love it. Elizabeth: I would like to go see that catapult. Syd: We'll have to ask Kerry if we can. Kerry comes back into the room, pitchers and glasses in hand. Kerry: Sure, that would be fun. Syd smiles. Syd: Great! Elizabeth: Anne, have you been to the catapult yet? Anne: Well, yeah. Elizabeth: Quite a spectacle, I hear. Anne shrugs. Anne: I guess so. Kerry: (to Anne) What would you like to do today? Anne: Maybe watch a movie. Not Titanic though, too sad. Elizabeth: I know what you mean. Any other movies in mind? Syd? Can you think of something exciting to watch? Kerry: Well we could watch The Diary Of Anne Frank. I taped it off of TV a few weks ago. Elizabeth: I think that would be fine. Anne looks at Syd, trying hard not to cry. Kerry: Anne, are you all right? Anne: (unsure) I guess so. Elizabeth: We could watch something else. I brought October Sky. It's about these boys who build rockets in the 1950's. Mark really likes it, he was also really into science as a child. Kerry: Why am I not surprised? Elizabeth and Kerry laugh. Syd notices Anne's sudden change in mood and makes a mental note to talk about it with her that night. Anne: No, it's ok. I want to see what happened after teh war. Kerry: So what will it be, Anne Frank or Mark's rocket movie? Anne: Anne Frank will be fine. Kerry: OK then. Kerry goes to get the tape, and they all sit down to watch the movie. Anne sits beside Syd and tries not to laugh as she sees someone who looks exactly like her. She can't believe how childish she'd been. Elizabeth: This movie is so good, but so sad. As they watch the movie Anne remembers what life was like in hiding. Kerry nods. Elizabeth notices that Anne has become unusually quiet, and she wonders what is going on. Anne: Yeah, it is sad. Just wait and see what happens to them. Anne tries not to cry as she remembers that horrrible time in the concentration camps. Elizabeth feels tears slide down her face as they watch the concentration camp part. Kerry: Titanic looks happy compared to this. She looks over at Anne who has bured her head in Syd's lap. Elizabeth: Are you all right Anne? Anne doesn't answer   
Elizabeth: (to Kerry) Something is very wrong here.  
Kerry: I know, what can we do?  
Kerry: (to Syd) Syd is everythng OK?  
Syd looks down at Anne who is shaking and has her hands over her ears.  
Kerry: I think we should turn it off. (turns tv off with remote)  
Syd shakes Anne.   
Syd: Hey, the movie is over its OK. What's wrong?   
Elizabeth: Anne, are you all right?  
Kerry looks worried.  
Kerry: It bothers her that she doesn't know how to help.  
Anne: Yeah fine. I just don't like things about the war and the Jews.  
Kerry: (gently) I know what you mean, it's very brutal. Why don't we go outside and clear our heads?  
Anne: OK  
Elizabeth and Syd follow.  
Elizabeth sits down with Ella in her arms. Ella has fallen asleep.   
Kerry: (sitting in porch swing with Anne and Syd) Do you want to tell us what is wrong? We're your friends and we want to help.  
Anne looks at Syd with a questioning look on her face.   
Anne: Well.um...  
Then Mooshie comes over to them.   
Anne picks him up.   
Anne: (quoting words from being in hiding when she and Peter hated each other) I haven't seen him since lunch. Mooshie, oh Mooshie, you wonderful adorable cat you.   
Elizabeth and Kerry exchange looks.  
Syd tries not to laugh. She knows that Anne is trying to hint on who she really is.   
A small, nagging thought starts to form in Elizabeth's mind. She dismisses it as impossible, but when she looks at Anne, she gets a shiver up her spine.  
Elizabeth: (quietly) Kerry?  
Kerry: What?  
Elizabeth: Never mind.  
Elizabeth makes a mental note to ask Anne about what she'd just said later.   
Elizabeth: Cute cat. What's his name?  
Anne: Mooshie.   
Elizabeth: Oh. (clearly preoccupied)  
Elizabeth knows thats the cat from the movie and looks at Anne.   
Elizabeth knows there is no good way to ask the question she's wanting to ask, so she says nothing.  
Anne: Well I'm gonna let Mooshie play now. being cooped up for a long time isnt exactly good for a cat.   
Anne puts Mooshie down and sits down beside Syd.   
Kerry: Anne, it's very interesting that your cat looks just like the one in the movie, and he even has the same name!   
Elizabeth: Where did you get him?  
Anne looks at Syd wondering if this is the right time to tell her secret.   
Anne: From a friend who couldn't keep him anymore.  
Kerry reaches down to pet him.   
Kerry: He's lovely. I love cats.  
Elizabeth: (wanting to get to the bottom of this) Who was that?  
Anne: Me too. We had to leave ours behind when we....  
Anne stops, realizing that she almost said something she should have.   
Anne: My friend's name was Peter.   
  
Anne hopes they don't ask for a last name.  
Anne grabs her diary and goes to the living room. She sits down on the couch and begins writing.   
In the kitchen:  
Elizabeth: Kerry?  
Kerry: what?  
In the living room, Anne hears a noise and diecides to go back to bed. She gets up and leaves the room, a picture falls out, landing on the couch.  
Elizabeth: Don't you think Anne was acting a bit strange today?   
Kerry: Anne was acting a little weird. And I intend to find out exactly what is bothering her.  
Elizabeth goes into the living room with Ella, Kerry follows her  
They sit down on the couch together and Elizabeth tries to feed her daughter.   
Kerry: I can't stand to see someone in that much pain and do nothing to help.  
Kerry notices something on the floor.  
Kerry: What's that?  
Elizabeth: It looks like a picture. Pick it up.   
Kerry: Oh my gosh. Look at this, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth looks at the picture and gasps.   
She can't believe who it is.  
Kerry: (with disbelief) It's Anne. I mean, our Anne!  
Elizabeth: (turns the picture over) And look at the date, 1942. It's impossible, but it's true.  
Kerry: So this is why she was so upset. She actually lived through it.   
Elizabeth: How horrible. I can't believe we watched that movie!  
Kerry: I could tell Anne was a bit uncomfortable.   
Elizabeth: Oh, I feel terrible. We should have known.  
Kerry: There was no way we could have. Except Syd and Anne kept giving each other weird looks.   
Suddenly a bright light starts to shine in the corner of the room. Elizabeth and Kerry hear a familiar voice greet them.  
Lucy: Hi, guys!  
Elizabeth: Lucy???   
Kerry: Luce, what are you doing here? Wait, what's going on?  
Lucy: I have something to tell you, its about Anne.   
Kerry: Who?  
Lucy: Anne of course.   
Elizabeth: So she really is....  
Lucy: Anne Frank.  
Kerry: Unbelievable. What was she doing here?   
Lucy: (smiles) That's easy to explain. We've both been on vacation. I went to Gulf Shores, and she came to Aspen Falls. Anne met Syd a while ago, and she wanted to see what modern life was like.  
Elizabeth: I hope she enjoyed her time here.  
Lucy: I'm sure she did. This is a very unique town. The next time I take a vacation, this will be my first choice.  
In the bedroom:  
Anne has been talking to Syd for a while, neither of them can sleep.   
Anne can sense that Lucy is there to pick her up.  
Syd: You're sure you are OK? Anne: Yes, I'm fine now. Only with the help of friends like you, though.  
Syd: You have to go, don't you?  
Anne: Yeah, Lucy's here to pick me up. She's back from her vacation, too.  
Syd gives her a hug. Syd: Don't forget me, OK?  
Anne: (laughs) How could I? I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. Just like your mom and Lucy and Lilly.  
Syd: I'll miss you! Goodbye!  
Anne leaves with Lucy just as Syd hears the sound of the radio turning on.  
"Good morning, Aspen Falls! You're listening to KASP Radio, home of the Morning Show! Today we have a very special in-studio guest who is going to tell us all about a fascinating new business in downtown Aspen Falls..."  
Syd blinks and looks around her. She is in the violet guest room in Kerry and Carter's vacation house. Even after a few minutes of being awake, it is still hard for her to believe that the entire thing with Anne had been a dream. Then she remembers Anne's words: "I'll always be here, whenever you need me."  
Syd smiles and gets out of bed. There are so many adventures just waiting for her. She nearly runs down the hall to Kerry's room, excited for whatever the day may bring.  
Syd: Kerry? Are you up yet? I was hoping we could go see the catapult today.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
